now it's graduation day
by okaylaura
Summary: "Freshman year I saw your face, now it's graduation day." One-shot based on Laura's graduation.


So yesterday I had a bunch of ideas for a story and I really don't know how to write and I hate it because whenever I do I never finish it but I really thought this one would be good. Thank you so much to rJ (goose pancake) for helping me out with the story and persuading me to write it and just being a really awesome person.

**I do NOT own Laura Marano, Ross Lynch, or anything and anyone else mentioned in this story. **

Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you there yet?" I spoke through my iPhone trying my best to hear the person on the other side while my siblings continued making a commotion.

I was beyond annoyed; don't get me wrong I love them and they're great, but they don't know when to shut up, and right now would be a great moment for that.

"Yeah, we just arrived. Why so anxious, blondie? Remember that I'm doing you a favor," Vanessa responded, sarcasm evident in her voice.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled a bit. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks again, Vanessa."

"Don't worry, I somehow find your fondness towards my sister... cute."

I grinned a little, proud that most of the Marano family liked the thought of me and the younger brunette together.

"You're not the only one... do you see her yet?" I asked nervously.

"No, Ross. There's a whole bunch of people here and you know how I am in crowded places, I am making a big effort for you."

I heard the loud conversations that surrounded her, she had been muttering excuse me's and was rapidly growing impatient.

"Don't be so dramatic, V... do you have her iPad with you?"

"Yes, mom. Anything else?"

"Whatever," I sighed. "I just want everything to go as planned."

I heard her hesitate.

"Yeah, about this whole face timing thing, you know I suck at social networks and these technological things..."

My eyes grew upon. Shit! Vanessa had no idea how to work a fucking computer. I should have thought about all of this more carefully.

"Dude! I bet Ellen knows more than you, I should've told her to do it instead," I responded, running my hands through my hair, agitated.

She laughed.

"Hey, buddy, calm down, I'm only messing with you. Meaghan's here to help me with all of this crap."

"Don't fuck around like that," I groaned.

"It's about to start, I'll call you on Laura's iPad. You better pick up, kiddo."

"I will, I will. Bye."

She hung up.

* * *

I had to go somewhere more quiet with a better connection; I couldn't miss a single thing that went on at Laura's graduation.

I walked towards a dressing room that had been prepared for the band and I.

I sat down on the couch, staring blankly at my phone.

I soon snapped out of it and scrolled through Instagram, waiting for Vanessa's face time call. I found myself on Ellen's instagram, taking in every detail of the picture she had uploaded of Laura in her gown. She looked beautiful, like she always did. I was extremely proud of everything she had accomplished and of the strong, intelligent, yet still dorky woman she has come to be.

My phone started beeping, a picture he had taken of Laura popping up on the screen.

I quickly clicked the green button, the screen switched to a very agitated Vanessa.

"Okay lover boy, I'm about to punch someone in the face- no, actually, I'd rather punch myself in the face so I can end this right now."

I laughed, "You know you love me."

"I think you're confusing me for my sister."

I felt like an idiot, blushing at her comment. I quickly cleared my throat trying to avoid the subject.

Before I was able to ask her if Laura went on, she switched the screen to Laura, who was walking up the stage.

She looked flawless. Holy fuck, she looked even better than that.

Her petite body made her way up the stage, with an honors sash, of course.

I was being a little wimp and let a few tears escape from my eyes. I was just so fucking proud of her.

Of everything she's achieved.

The woman I love was finally graduating.

She began her chant, and what from I could make out of it, it sounded like the Disney Wand ID.

"Hey, I'm Laura Marano, and you're watching me graduate!" She had a huge smile on her face.

The crowd began cheering super loud and I had to lower the volume on my phone.

She made her way down the steps where people had lined up to hug her. She hugged all of them, because she's Laura Marano and she had to just hug absolutely _everyone_.

Vanessa switched the screen back to her and I saw all of the Maranos crying. Damiano, who was one of the most intimidating men I've ever come across was sobbing like a little kid.

The sight of it made me cry a little, not going to lie.

"She's coming over here now, have your little speech ready," Vanessa teased.

I wiped the tears I had on my face and fixed my hair as quickly as possible.

"Hey there, Ms. Graduate!" I heard Meaghan say.

She giggled.

I heard Damiano and Ellen congratulate her and cry for a few minutes and I felt out of place. I was about to back out from the whole plan until Vanessa said, "Hey Laur, someone else wanted to congratulate you!"

The screen blurred a little and my heart started pacing at a thousand beats per minute and I swear I was about to throw up when her face popped up on the screen.

She was completely beyond shocked, there was no doubt about that.

I smiled a little, the goofy kind of smile that always comes up when I'm around her.

"I guess I'm dating a college chick now, eh?" I grinned.

She laughed, tears forming in her eyes, "Who said anything about dating?"

I shrugged, my smile getting bigger.

"Congrats, beautiful. I wish I could be there with you and hug you and kiss you and just be there with you. You deserve all of this and so much more. You've worked so hard and I always knew you'd succeed just like you've always supported me. I'm extremely proud of you, Laur. "

She stood still, staring directly at me, tears streaming down her face.

It's incredible how much love could be felt between the two of us, even though we're thousands of miles apart.

After a while of just staring at each other, she smiled widely and choked out, "Thank you...for trying so hard. It means a lot to me, Ross."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Laur."

She giggled and wiped her tears.

"You sound a lot like Austin right now."

"Yeah, I've been trying to check in with my inner Austin, lately."

"That's good..."

We were both smiling so big that I swear our teeth were going to freeze.

"Don't you have a show today?" She wondered.

"As a matter of fact, I do. But I begged for a little break so I could get to see my girl graduate."

"I wouldn't want to keep your fans waiting."

I chuckled, "I love you, dork."

"I love you more, Ross."

I got near the camera on my phone and pretended to kiss it and I heard her giggle.

When I go back the position I was, I see her shaking her head.

"Hang up," she said.

"You hang up first," I teased.

"No, Ross, really... I don't know how to work with face time."

I laughed, "Bye, Laur. I'll text you later."

And hung up.

* * *

We were about to perform One Last Dance when a brilliant idea crossed my mind.

I grabbed the mic and waited for the crowd to calm down, until there were just murmurs.

"Okay, so today as you guys probably know... was a really special day for this beautiful girl I know-"

The crowd went wild before I finished the sentence, obviously knowing who I was talking about.

I smiled wide, "So I'm guessing you guys already know who it is."

The crowd got louder, to the point where I felt like my ear drums were about to pop.

I motioned the crowd to be quiet, looking towards my bandmates who were all surprised yet proud of my actions.

"I know that all of you guys always tweet what happens at our concerts and stuff so I'm asking for a favor..."

The crowd yet again goes wild, quickly nodding and accepting my request.

"Alright, take out your phones, first."

Every single person in front of me took out their phones.

"I want you guys to go on Twitter and congratulate Laura Marano on graduating."

The fans finally freaked the fuck out, from what I saw, all of them shaking as they typed.

I took my own phone out at the same time, debating whether I should participate and congratulate her once again.

But before I could make my mind up, her name popped up once again.

I clicked on my messages and read it:

_Thanks a lot for blowing up my mentions, Ross..._

_Why would you thank me?_ I replied, chuckling at how fast she knew it had been me.

_They all said it was your idea..._

Oh yeah, that's right...

_Oh..._

_I love you :)_

I had no idea how it was possible, but I had the biggest smile on my face and I was pretty sure that it wouldn't go away for a few weeks.

_I love you moreeeee._

_Shut up._

That's my girl.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
